Sakura Kinomoto, dueña de su destino
by Saaakuuritaaxx
Summary: Su padre la habia encerrado desde niña, el, no tenia tiempo de vigilar a una joven desaliñeada. Cargado de deudas, su unica esperanza era desposar a Li Meilin, hubiera deseado que Meilin no le pareciera tan corriente, comparada con Sakura. SxS RESUBIDA
1. La Historia

Nota: Yo no soy dueña de Sakura Card Captor, esto es fan made

Nota: Yo no soy dueña de Sakura Card Captor, esto es fan made. Los nombres de los personajes, su edad, y las relaciones entre ellos estan cambiadas.

Capitulo 1: La Historia

Sakura se despierta en un obscuro y sombrio calabozo, su ropa vieja estaba humeda, parece que habia estado lloviendo. Sakura se levanta y ve la pequeña abertura que deja entrar el sol, estaba nublado. De repente se pone a pensar como llego ella, una princesa, a ese obscuro calabozo. Le daba corage el solo pensar la razon.

"FLASHBACK"

Ella y su madre Nadeishko eran muy felices, hacian todo juntas, pero su padre, Touya era muy reservado y amargado, no queria que nadie saliera del castillo, excepto Nadeishko, que le gustaba salir a comprar de ves en cuando.Sakura y su padre no se llevaban muy bien, Sakura pensaba que la odiaba. Una ves en la que Nadeishko salio, se encontro un restaurant de aspecto humilde, le dio curiosidad y entro a ver, ahí vio una variedad de platillos tan sabrosos que no se aguanto a probarlos, el chef, al ver esto fue a reclamarle, pero al verla bien se disculpo al ver que era la reina. Nadeishko se disculpo por haber comido y le pago todo.

Eso fue el comienzo, Nadeishko salia mas seguido a ver a Fujikata, el chef, y se empezo a encariñar con el, ya que Fujikata era un hombre creativo, risueño, alegre e inteligente, todo lo contrario a Touya. Paso el tiempo y los dos se empezaron a enamorar, hasta que se hicieron novios, salian en secreto y soñaban con irse de ese lugar, y viajar a muchos otros con Sakura. Armaron un plan, planeaban salir al mediodia, cuando los guardias cambiaran turno, tenian un margen de 5 minutos para escapar, Nadeishko saco a Sakura de su cuarto y la llevo al patio, donde planeaban encontrarse a Fujikata, pero este no pudo entrar, y cuando Nadeishko y Sakura llegaron al lugar que acordaron y no ver a Fujikata, trataron de escapar solo ellas 2, y encontrarse con Fujikata al salir.

Pero los guardias escucharon algo y volvieron a su lugar, viendo a Sakura y Nadeishko intentando escapar. Casi lograban pasar la barda cuando a Sakura se le cayo una pulsera que le habia regalado Nadeishko, y se regreso rapido por ella, su madre al darse cuenta de esto, le dijo que la dejara. A Sakura le gustaba tanto que no le hizo caso, se regreso sin darse cuenta que los guardias ya estaban cerca, Nadeishko le quiso advertir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, habian atrapado a Sakura, se quiso regresar por ella, pero Fujikata le tomo la mano y la llevo con el, Sakura solo alcanzo oir a su madre decir: "Volvere por ti".

Nadeishko dejo a su hija, de tan solo 6 años, con Touya. El, frustrado por saber lo que habia pasado, se enojo tanto que no queria volver a ver a Sakura, ya que era muy parecida a su madre. La encerro en el calabozo, donde solo le daban pan y agua de ves en cuando. Sakura ansiaba escapar del calabozo, pero era imposible, estaba encerrada en un lugar echo para que nadie saliera. Lo bueno es que no estaba sola, habia una medica que tacharon de loca y la encerraron ahí, era Kaho Mitzuki. Se convirtió en la unica amiga de Sakura, y gracias a ella sobrevivio. Pero luego al paso de los años sufrio una enfermedad grave y murio. Sakura estaba mas sola que nunca, solo la mantenia viva el deseo de ser libre y ver a su madre.

Sakura crecio y se convirtió en adolecente, gracias a los chismes entre los guardianes supo que abia una persona que Nadeishko habia mandado para sacarla de ahí. Eso hizo que su esperanza creciera.

"FIN DEL FLASHBACK"

Ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso paso, y no sabia nada de su madre, pero no perdio la esperanza.

Ese dia no sabia que hacer, siempre era tan solo estar en ese lugar, sin nadie, todo solo. De repente se abrio la puerta del calabozo, se asombro al ver que un guardia se acerco y la ayudo a pararse, (tuvo un poco de dificultad) y la saco de ese horrible calabozo, Sakura empezo a pensar que talves el era la persona que habia enviado su madre, pero lo que dijo la dejo boquiabierta: "Tu padre a muerto, eres libre". Desde hace tanto planeaba escapar, salir de ahí e ir corriendo a buscar a su madre, y ahora asi de facil, la liberan, estaba un poco sorprendida.

Fue caminado a donde recuerda que estaba el patio y vio que habia mucha gente, sepultando un ataud, de seguro su padre, le tenia tanto rencor que hasta estaba feliz. Habia muchas personas pero entre tantas reconocio a alguien, un viejo amigo de su madre, si mal no recuerda. El, al percatarse de su presencia se le queda mirando y despistadamente se aleja de la multitud y se acerca a ella. "Sigueme", fue lo unico que dijo.


	2. Libertad

Perdon por que el otro fue muy corto

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, un beso a todos, y Nathii07, pidele perdon a tu prima, jaja, esque Touya era el que mas encajaba con el personaje de villano, (:

Y perdon por no subir mas capitulos, esque estaba castigada ¬¬ bueno besos, gracias por leer mi fic!!

Capitulo 2: Libertad

Sakura siguió al hombre misterioso, este la condujo hasta la puerta y le dijo:

-"Me envió tu madre por ti"-

Sakura estaba tan feliz, por fin podria volver a ver a su madre, pero el señor misterioso tenia una cara seria, y cuando vio cuanto le alegro la esperanza de volver a ver a su madre, su expresión cambio a una de tristeza. Cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de esto le iba a preguntar porque se sentia triste, pero el señor lo interrumpio:

-Me llamo Yukito Tsukishiro y soy el abogado de Nadeishko-

-¿Para que mandaria mi madre a su abogado?- le responio Sakura desconfiada.

-Esque tengo algo muy delicado que decirle-

-Pues digalo- le dijo Sakura.

Yukito no sabia que decir hasta que por fin se decidio y le dijo:

-Nadeishko…-

-¿¡Que pasa con mi madre!?- le dijo rapidamente Sakura.

-Ella murio- le dijo Yukito sin mirarla.

Sakura no podia creerlo, todo lo que espero fue envano? Ya no sabia que hacer, para ella, ya no habia razon para vivir. Yukito se dio cuenta de que Sakura se entristecio y le dijo:

-Tengo un regalo de su madre, acompañeme-

Sakura lo siguió a una pequeña oficina, habia un sillon viejo, una chimenea, un escritorio y un archivero. Sakura se preguntaba cual era el regalo de su madre, seguia a Yukito con ojo vigilante, hasta que se acerco a su escritorio, abrio el cajon y saco un monton de cartas, se las dio a Sakura y le explico que desde el momento que se separaron su madre no dejaba de escribirle, hasta el momento cuando se supo que estaba enferma escribio la ultima carta, fue la primera que Sakura empezo a leer, decia:

_Mi querida Sakura:_

_Eh esperado con ansias volver a verte pero el destino me jugo una mala partida, estoy enferma y las posibilidades de volver a vernos son casi nulas, solo quiero que sepas que todo este tiempo no eh dejado de pensar en ti ni por un solo instante, estoy segura que sabras seguir sin mi, porque eres una chica muy fuerte y valiente, que se que sabra arreglarselas sola._

_Pero como se que las reglas de la sociedad son estrictas no te dejare sola, mi ultimo deseo esque vayas con tu prima Tomoyo y tu Tia Sonomi, que te ayudaran a adentrarte en la alta sociedad._

_Yukito es mi abogado y administra mi dinero, sabes que le puedes pedir lo que sea, el estara para ayudarte, pero te__ndras que hacer un gran cambio, deseo que vayas a tokio donde vive tu tia, ahí nadie conoce todos los rumores que invento Touya, asi que podras vivir una vida normal._

_Te quiero ojala esta no sea la ultima ves que te escribo, pero si lo fuera, te heredo todo mi dinero, ya que no quiero que sufras._

_Por ultimo, solo deseo que me perdones, no queria dejarte asi, y cuando supe todo lo que sufrias se me partio el corazon, no obstante, espero que ahora vivas feliz._

_Te Ama,_

_Nadeishko_

Sakura aguantando las ganas de llorar, se dijo a si misma: "Te perdono mama".

Yukito en esos instantes le dijo:

-Y bien, ¿piensa ir a Tokio con su prima?-

-Si mi madre lo deseaba, lo hare con gusto, ademas, la prima Tomoyo me cae muy bien-

-Bueno, pedire el primer avion hacia Tokio, a por cierto, debo recordarle que ya que murio su padre, tiene poder sobre su dinero-

-No quiero nada de mi padre- dijo Sakura rapidamente y furiosa. -Ya estube mucho tiempo bajo el control de un hombre y no lo volvere a estar-

-Pero señorita Kinomoto, usted sabe que tendra que vivir bajo la ordenes de un hombre, su primo Syaoran-

-El no es mi primo, es el hermano adoptivo de mi prima-

-De todos modos es su primo-

-En ese caso no quiero vivir con mi primo-

-¡Pero ese era el deseo de su madre!-

Sakura se quedo pensando por un instante.

-Esta bien, lo conocere (porque se suponia que cuando se veian antes ella tenia seis, Tomoyo cuatro y todavía no adoptaban a Syaoran), pero si no me agrada, ¿puedo irme a vivir a otra casa?-

-Por supuesto, bueno supongo que mandare un telegrama a tu tia, avisandole que vas para alla-

-Okey-

-Mientras puedes descansar aquí- le mostro el sillon. –Parece que estas cansada-

-Si gracias.-

Yukito salio de la habitación, Sakura empezo a sentir sueño y se recosto en el sillon, le parecia muy comodo, ya que ella dormia en el piso, estaba pensando en eso hasta que lentamente se fue quedando dormida…

Oscurecia en Tokio, Syaoran estaba recostado en el sillon de su librería leyendo las facturas, cada vez se llenaba de mas deudas que no podia pagar, ademas tenia que pagar el terreno que tenia en Hokkaido, sin mencionar el deposito del banco que tenia que darle a Tomoyo para que cuando quiera casarse, el dinero no sea un problema. Estaba ocupado pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta que Sonomi habia entrado:

-¿Qué haces hijo?-

-Reviso las facturas, no encuentro que hacer con todas las deudas que tenemos-

-Lanzalas al fuego, eso es lo que tu padre hacia-

A Syaoran no le hizo gracia el comentario de su madre, ya que por la despreocupada actitud de su padre estaban como estaban.

-Bueno hijo, tengo que pedirte un favor-

-¿Que deseas madre?-

-Acaba de llegarme un telegrama del abogado de mi difunta hermana Nadeishko, dice que ella deseaba que dieramos un techo a su querida hija, ya que ah sufrido mucho, ¿no seria molestia si pudieras ir por ella a la oficina que tiene en Tokio a recogerla?-

-¿¡Pero madre, no te molestaria tener que pagar ademas sus gastos!?-

-Por supuesto que no, ya ah sufrido mucho, lo unico que quiero es que no se sienta sola-

-En ese caso me preparare para ir por ella-

-¡Gracias hijo¡- y corrio a abrazar a su hijo.-La convertire en una señorita con clase, le enseñare todo lo que necesita saber-

-No lo dudo madre- concluyo Syaoran, y fue a prepararse para ir por su prima.

Sakura estaba viendo la oficina de Yukito cuando alguien toco la puerta y entro, era Syaoran. Sakura se sorprendio y se escondio pero cuando Syaoran le dijo que era su primo, ella salio de su escondite, hizo una breve reverencia y le agradecio por dejarla entrar a su hogar. Syaoran se sorprendio, ya que lo poco que le habia contado su madre sobre ella era que no sabia nada de las reglas de la sociedad, en ese momento, entro Yukito:

-O parece que ya se conocen, planeaba hablar con usted antes de que la conociera-

-No se preocupe, fue mi culpa por entrar tan repentinamente- le dijo, disculpandose.

-Bueno si quiere tome asiento, traere un poco de te-

Syaoran se sento en la pequeña sala que habia ahí, en unos momentos aparecio Yukito con te, onigiri y dulces de cerezo. Se sento, los puso en la mesa y les ofrecio a cada quien, Sakura con una mirada curiosa pregunto:

-¿Qué es esto?- y levanto la taza de te que le acababan de servir.

-Es te, te gustara, pruebalo- le dijo. Sakura tomo un sorvo y mostro una sonrisa calida que cautivo a Syaoran, siguió tomando hasta que se lo acabo y pidio mas.

-No sin antes probar estos dulces de cerezo- y le ofrecio unos pocos, Sakura con el mismo entusiasmo los probo y siguió agarrando, después agarro un poco de onigiri y se lo empezo a comer, mostrando su mano izquierda que llevaba un gran rato escondiendo entre el vestido. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto la escondio y su sonrisa desaparecio.

-Lo siento, me emocione, esque yo solo comia pan y bebia agua- dijo Sakura. Syaoran rapidamente cambio de tema.

-Mi madre esta ansiosa de que lleges- le dijo.

-Solo ire con unas condiciones- dijo y esto preocupo a Syaoran.-Quiero un colchon muy suave, el mas suave que aya-

-Lo tendras- dijo Syaoran tratando de convencerla de que fuera con el, ya que su madre se lo habia encargado.

-Tambien quiero una habitacion con chimenea, vivi mucho tiempo con frio, ahora quiero lo mas caliente posible-

-La tendras y podras tenerla encendida dia y noche si deseas-

-Y por ultimo, quiero pagar todos mis gastos, mi ropa, mi colchon, todo.-

Esto alivio a Syaoran ya que Sakura era muy exigente, almenos no tendria que pagar sus gastos.

-Como guste- termino.

-Entonces estare encantada de ir a vivir con mi tia Sonomi-

Cuando terminaron de charlar, Syaoran y Yukito fueron a un cuarto solo, ya que Yukito queria hablar con el.

(NO MALPIENSEN)

-Como vera, Sakura a sufrido mucho todo este tiempo, por eso es muy exigente, y por el dinero no se preocupe, tiene la herencia de su madre, la reina Nadeishko-

-Entonces no veo el problema de que venga con nosotros- le dijo Syaoran parandose.

-Eso espero- concluyo Yukito.

Mas tarde Sakura iba en camino hacia la casa de Syaoran, cuando llegaron, se bajaron, y sintio frio, ya que era una noche helada, y como el unico vestido que tenia le llegaba a sus tobillos, no le calentaba mucho que digamos. Syaoran la guio hacia la puerta y ahí estaba esperandolos Sonomi, cuando la vio solo dijo: "O por dios", y se desmayo. A Sakura no le gusto mucho que digamos su bienvenida.

Jaajaa, lo de no malpiensen es por mi amiga, esque cuando lo leeyo lo malpenso (: bueeno los quiero, dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos, graaacciiaass!!

Tratare de subir el otro en menos tiempo (;

jaajaa chaaauuu un beso a todos, me dicen si les esta gustando la trama!!


End file.
